Calculating chaos
by damn.thegoodnames.are.taken
Summary: Love presents an illogical conflict. You can love someone and still hate the things that person has done. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The wind had slowed down to a calm breeze, gently caressing the petals of the new flowers on the graves.

There was no grave for Charlotte, just a stick with some pink, white and yellow wildflowers that had started to decay.

Clarke sat there, between the corpse of her friend and the ghost of the confused little girl.

She was also confused. Clarke remembered her little fingers entwined in hers, trying to not to trip in the uneven ground. But the contact had been unexpected, unwanted, and she got scared. Charlotte had killed Wells, and she couldn't help but to feel rage at her.

The girl whose parents had been taken away from her, her family, and because she fought she was sentenced to death. The girl who could not sleep, monsters waiting to grab her. She was desperate, and she made a desperate choice.

Charlotte was a victim of the ark and by yelling at her Clarke had abused an already abused person. Finn knew, the way he looked at her, he expected more of her.

The sound of footsteps made her alert and she stood up, facing the threat.

Instead she saw Bellamy.

"A little bit early to be wandering around, don't you think?"

"I could say the same thing to you." She pointed out.

"Well, I've got a gun. You've got flowers." She looked at her hand, she had forgotten about them. Crouching down she put half of the flowers in Wells' grave and the other in Charlotte's. She liked the way they looked; fresh flowers meant they hadn't been forgotten.

"I snapped at her." She said, the words coming out of her mouth easily. For some reason she needed to say it. "I said she was a killer, I.. I pushed her away when she tried to grab my hand."

"She was a killer." Bellamy said calmly.

"She was confused…"

"She knew exactly what she was doing;" Bellamy cut in. "She knew it was wrong, otherwise she wouldn't have felt guilty. She made a choice and had to live with it and you were right to be mad at her, she killed someone you loved, just because she was afraid it doesn't mean that it wasn't wrong. She jumped off because she chose that, you had nothing to do with it." His words had gotten harsher with every word but she could see some sense in them.

"Here," He handed her a riffle. "We can't have our only healer going around unprotected." She took the heavy gun in her hands, the cold metal instantly made her feel stronger, safer.

"You can't save everybody princess; sooner or later we all die."

But if she couldn't save people, what was her purpose?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I might continue with this. There are a few things that I wished would happen next but for that to happen I have to tweak the story here and there. This si one of those little fix.**

The atmosphere had already changed, even if they denied it. People were still happy, free; admitting to feel the knife on their necks would be accepting it. So they partied, drank, played, enjoyed.

Two days.

Then the first ship would come, and then another, and another. The Ark's population would soon take over the earth, installing their own sets of rules and punishments.

Clarke couldn't help but to be disappointed, she wanted the people to live but she didn't want to go back to the way things were up there. It was funny how during the first few days she had wanted nothing but that. Bellamy's ruling and his "Whatever the hell we want." Was destined to become nothing but a failure. Or so she thought. She wanted to go back to the old set of rules, without realizing that that would also fail.

Surprisingly enough there was order in the chaos, and even if people could do _whatever the hell_ they wanted they looked up to Bellamy for counsel, leadership. And then, Bellamy began to listen to her and they formed an, although unsteady, alliance.

People began to follow her as well. It was strange at first, awkward even but soon enough it came a time when they respected her and sought her words, not because of Bellamy but because they wanted her. That was not the case with every single one of the remaining crew though, there were kids that didn't follow her or didn't follow Bellamy but they followed something, and it was enough for now.

All they had accomplished would be shattered in just two days. She tried to imagine how it would work with the grounders and the only thing that came to her mind was annihilation; whether that be the one of the grounders or theirs. A pacific approach was off the table, and she was more than sure that it would be their soldiers and not the grounders who would give the first blow; the thing was they would fight back.

No matter their weapons they had a unique advantage; they knew the territory and that included not only hiding places but flora and fauna. Poisons and their antidotes, edible plants and animals not to mention battle formation, something their soldiers lacked practice in.

So when Finn came with the idea of a peace agreement, Clarke knew they had to try. Finn had said no guns specifically but going there without backup would be foolish, they were the enemy and it could be a trap as far as they knew.

That was how they were standing on the bridge waiting for the grounder's leader to appear. Lincoln's gaze had been more than threatening, and Clarke could help buts to back up out of instinct. Finn's hand grabbed hers and her first instinct had been to pull away. "He is just trying to help." She then realized and didn't move away, he provided an assurance she didn't need but that she welcomed nonetheless.

A few seconds later they arrived, on horses. How could those animals survive radiation? Had they been kept safe in bunkers?

She had read somewhere that shaking hands had started as a way to show that you had no weapons and so your intentions were amicable. It was no surprise that Anya turned the gesture down though Clarke wondered if it was because it was unknown to her and possibly threatening or because she didn't want to show her weapons.

"I see," Anya said. "You started a war you don't know how to end."

_Us? _Clarke thought, _How could it have been us the ones who started it?_

"We didn't started anything, your people attacked us first!"

"The missiles you launched burned a village to the grown." She was angry. The flares, nobody had even thought about it, what were the chances that they would fall in the middle of a grounder village?

"The flares were a signal meant to our people, it was never our intention to harm anybody. And even so, we were attacked hours after we arrived."

"You invaded our territory." Clarke realized then that there was not a chance at peace, like she had suspected. This people had survived the war and radiation, built civilizations from scratch. Fighting for survival as they did the mentality changes, it was foolish to think they would pardon their errors when they were all acts of war. Still Clarke had to explain even if they didn't want to listen. She understood why the grounders did what they did so she might as well explain why they acted as they did.

"We didn't know that it was anybody's territory, we thought the earth was uninhabitable. I understand, we were foreign, possibly a threat but our only fault was trespassing. Your people speared someone from our group and hanged him on a tree so that we would fall into your traps; which we almost did. You were unwilling to a peace agreement from the start, well before the flares.

I'm sorry for what happened, for the lives lost but our position was precarious and suddenly you started to hunt us down, Lincoln kidnapped our friend and chained her up in his cave. What were we supposed to think? When we went to her rescue he stabbed our best tracker with a poisoned knife, we asked for the antidote but he wouldn't give it to us, so we had to pressure him." She paused then, catching her breath. Anya's eyes were still watching her carefully but Clarke thought she saw something flash in them. Understanding? Rage? It was hard to tell.

"Look, more of us are coming down and because of the attacks they are sending soldiers. They will wipe you out but if they see that there is peace, there might be a chance." She hated how it sounded, _might_, she didn't even think her people would listen, chances were high they would attack and ask questions later.

"They wouldn't be the first to try." Anya said. "Can you assure me your people will respect the agreement once they get here?" Clarke's hesitation was answer enough.

"Why should I make a deal your people won't respect?" Anya looked at her and opened her mouth to speak again but what Clarke heard was Jasper's voice.

"Clarke, RUN!" And he began to fire. She didn't need to be told twice not when she saw the knife in Anya's hand. Arrows flew at her sides, slamming against the hard concrete and she hoped she could dodge them long enough to get into the safety of the forest.

More bullets were fired some of them were paused, controlled but others were desperate, one after the other non-stop.

Lincoln was running away, Octavia tried to follow but Finn dragged her with him. Soon they were into the forest and joined the others as they kept on running until it they were close to the wall.

"You've got something to say?" Bellamy asked annoyed.

"I told you no guns!"

"And I told you we couldn't trust them, I was right." She remembered when they had shown up, swords and knife at easy reach. Finn had looked so surprised, how could he believe they would be unarmed?

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Raven asked.

"I tried but you were too busy making bullets for your guns." His tone was despiteful, as if it were the gun's fault. Clarke saw Raven go livid but Bellamy intervened before she could act.

"Hey, you're lucky she brought that. They were there to kill you."

"You don't know that! Jasper fired the first shot."

"You ruined everything." Octavia accused Jasper and walked away, not bothering to spend another second with him.

"I saved you!" He watched her go in disbelief. "You're welcome." Jasper muttered as he walked to camp.

"Well if we weren't at war before we sure as hell are now!" Finn mocked and turned to Clarke, his tone softer. "You didn't have to trust the grounders; you just had to trust me."

"You think I would had gone there had I not trusted you? I did but I knew they would bring guns."

"I said there wouldn't be."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out!" Raven said. "It was a trap all along; they weren't going to make any deals."

"No! There was a chance at peace and you ruined it." He walked away then. Raven watching him go and gave Clarke and Bellamy a last glance before she followed him.

"You did the right thing by taking backups." He assured her.

"I know." Clarke sighed. "I think, even if we had come up with some sort of solution it would only last until the soldiers arrive. They won't respect deals."

"I guess we're screwed."

"I guess we are."

Just then, looking at the stars something caught her eye. It was small at first but it grew in size until she could see it well enough and she smiled. There was a ship coming which meant her mom would be with them. Despite the revelation of Abby's actions Clarke still loved her, she was pissed yes, but she had missed her.

"Your mom is early." Bellamy said smiling.

"Wait, there is something wrong. No parachutes, no slowing down…"

The ship became big enough to see some of the details at plain sight, just before it crashed.

Clarke fell to her knees as the bright explosion illuminated the dark night. There was no way anybody could survive that.

"Oh my god." _Mom…_


	3. Chapter 3

**You are here... so somebody is still reading this? :O :D Good morning/afternoon/night everybody! Ok, so this chapter is a bit short (again) I just wanted to show Raven's perspective to see how things are working with her, and... that's all. Enjoy!**

The sun had been out for an hour when the small group arrived to the crash site. The trees and grass were burnt several feet around the center of the collision, the ship was scattered through the field but there were some parts missing that could have fallen off during the fall.

Raven was looking at the main engine trying to find something useful but her eyes kept going back to the several burnt corpses. She couldn't help but think back to the last time she had been Mrs. Griffin, how she had faced the guards to give her more time to escape. If they had had more time, she would still be alive. _But you didn't, and now it's too late._ She willed herself out of the "What ifs" and focused on the work at hand, finding the black box but that too was proven to be futile. Chances were high it had fallen somewhere else with the rest of the ship.

She looked away from the broken engine to Clarke standing in the middle of the crater she was looking around, occasionally stopping when she spotted a corpse and then continue on her search. Raven remembered the gossips she had heard back in camp, how Clarke unwillingness to talk to her mom was because she had sentenced her father to death. Now she was gone, and she couldn't imagine how she felt.

Her eyes found Finn, he was looking at Clarke too. _Every time I look at him, he's looking at her. _

Yesterday night when they had seen the crash crazy theories started taking shape, how it had been the grounders and that maybe even Jaha was on it, most people agreed it would be a blessing. Raven had been talking with Finn, well more like arguing, when he suddenly turned stiff, his eyes fixed on a spot behind her shoulder. She turned around to see Bellamy and Clarke enter the camp. She hadn't remembered that Abby was supposed to be on that ship until she saw her daughter, her head held high but her eyes and cheeks slightly red. She discussed a few more things with the co-leader and then headed to the ship, Bellamy watched her go until she entered it. Most people watched her go silently, pity written on their faces and to her surprise, raven was not surprised when Finn dropped the argument they had been having and ignored her to go play hero. It still pissed her off, and it still hurt. The face he gave when Bellamy stopped him had been priceless and a little part of her had wanted Finn to go to Clarke just to see him been turned down.

Raven looked away from Finn and into the forest. Earth was so different from everything she had ever known, even Finn her hero. She had to believe it was just the change, the excitement, the lost and the new world they had faced what had driven him to Clarke's arms, otherwise she had to agree that Finn, her hero, her friend, was starting to make her sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy people! This chapter is a bit longer and full of mistakes (I have no beta reader) I'm sorry, I hope it's not too hard to read and that you like it :)**

They knew it was only a matter of time before war set loose, the only question would be who would attack first.

The camp had made a great effort securing the wall, building more weapons from the scrap metal of the ships and making sure all bullets were ready to shoot. However, biological warfare took them by surprise when they found Murphy in the woods ,and by taking him into camp they had all been exposed to a debilitating virus that would have kept the remaining criminals unable to defend themselves long enough for the grounders to kill them all, had it not been for the idea to blow up the bridge connecting both sides of the river before they could cross it would have been a massacre.

Clarke had helped prepare the new five graves and the bodies that would occupy them. They had cleaned the blood with Monty's Moonshine and burned wichever clothes were too soaked on blood to be recovered.

The last body was Milles. Bellamy's close second since Athom's death had died that same morning and Clarke headed over to the Clinic to make sure they were taking the necessary precautions, after all virus die shortly after their host but getting a cut or even a scratch with an infected tool was too much of a risk to take it lightly.

Once she climbed up stairs a small smile crept on her lips when she saw the bed where Raven had been. Clarke had asked her to stay a little longer so that she would get fully recovered but the Mechanic was having none of that, saying she would rather pass down working than to stay laying down doing nothing. She couldn't blame her.

"Hey!" Gabe saluted her, he was one of the people she had had a drink with during unity day. "Should we strapp him to a gurney or just carry him down? Cuz I don't know how we can pass through the door." The boy spoke surprisingly calm considering the sweat that was running down his face. Despite his nervousness he looked way better than his friends, who appeared to be dealing with an angry grounder instead of a corpse; they would steal glances every now and then but quickly look away standing as far as they could without hitting the wall.

"We'll have to carry him down, the gurney doesn't fit." And it was very unpractical. She checked the place, it had been cleaned apparently, there were no traces of blood on the floor and Milles' mouth looked like it had been wiped with a wet cloth. "Ok, first things first, what did you do with the things you used to clean this up?"

"Uh, we were supposed to clean it? We, I.. we didn't know."

Hum, weird.

"Do you know who did it?"

He shrugged and shook his head.

Clarke took note on his position, sitting with his back against the wall. He could have drown in his blood without spilling it out, which meant they had to get rid of it before carrying him downstairs, unless they wanted cold blood dripping on their backs and necks. She asked Gabe for help and put Milles' body down, grabbing him by the shoulders so that the blood would fall into a can. But nothing happened. She stood up and shook him a bit but still no blood.

_Then how had he died? _Sevral options came to her mind, internal bleeding, or a late reaction to the virus that didn't result in hemorrige but there was really no way to know with the equipment they had there, unless... She quickly shook the thought off, her curiosity was always stronger than her but truth was

"God, can I let him go now?" Gabe's tone was pleading.

"Yeah, you can take him down now if you want. They are still digging the hole though."

"That's ok," Said one of the tallest boys walking forward. "We'll leave it there so they dig faster." He smiled at her and pulled the body up by the arms.

* * *

The sun was up in the sky, its shape covered by the clouds that treatened to unleash a rain that never came, when the fire finally stopped.

All the meat, their best chance at survival had been burnt in that fire leaving nothing ashes. The few supplies that they had on the ship would be enough for a week, two at most, then they would starve. Their only option was to find more meat, fast and with the grounders on the loose it was a dangerous task.

Bellamy and a few others would stay in camp in case of an attack, the rest would go out hunting.

Clarke was planning to tag along one of the small hunting groups to not go alone but when Finn found out he chose to go with her.

"Hey, I'm the best tracker, you're decent enough with the spear. We would make a great team." He had said smiling. The risk was big, he was still delicate from his surgery and wouldn't be able to run very well in case of grounders but, desperate times took desperate means and he was right, they made a good team.

"Mind if I tag along too?" Murphy joined the conversation. "I'm the best with a knife."

"No." Finn stepped in front of Clarke in a way that was protective but that annoyed her. "You would slow us down."

"Don't get too fooled, I can run pretty fast unlike you, and you guys can be my eye." He pointed to the purple bult that used to be his eye.

"Why us?" Clarke took a step away from Finn to look at him.

"We need food, can you really blame for wanting to go with the only medic in camp?" He shrugged, she had to admit that he had a point, and his ability with the knife would be useful and he was still weak, if he wanted to take them down she could easily knock him.

"Ok, you've got your stuff? Good, let's go."

They left with the other groups and after twenty minutes or so of search Murphy found an animal sign on the muddy ground. Both Clarke and Finn kept an eye on the ex-banished but he was as concentrated in the search as them.

"Wait, I think there is more than one." Finn traced a finger across the grass, it appeared two wild boars had crossed path and went in different directions. The prints were well marked, which meant the animal was heavy.

"That's a lot of meat." Murphy said.

"Yeah but we can only hunt one at a time, shame."

"We could split." Murphy suggested.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Finn scoffed.

"Well it would make sense, we need all the food we can get and two wild boars would give us at least two more weeks of food."

"If we get caught by the grounders there won't be any boar, we have to stick together."

"The grounders can take us three together, it won't matter if we are alone or not."

Clarke stood still, watching the two arguing. She didn't want to split the group but two animals would buy them so much time... And Murphy was right, unfortunately, they could be killed together or alone, a couple of arrows and knifes won't matter.

"We need the food, we'll split." Clarke spoke to the two. "Murphy and I will go chase that one and you'll go after the other one, its tracks are heading back to camp so if you have to run, you won't have to do it long."

"Clarke," Finn walked towards her. "You can't trust him, don't you remember what he was like?" He spoke low so that Murphy won't hear.

"I know but it's our best shot. I can defend myself but you are too weak, if he wants he can kill you without bliking. I'll be safe, ok?" She gave him a little smile and looked back at Murphy. "You go ahead, c'mon."

He did as she said and she started to follow him, making sure to stick to the tracks when Finn grabbed her hand.

"It's ok," She said. "Go or you'll loose it." She let go and continued, after a few breaths she heard him walking away as well.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached muddy ground again but this time she noticed something strange. Crutching down Clarke examined the tracks closer, they were even and neat, too even and neat.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asked getting closer, she could still remember how his knife felt against her throat she remembered how fast he could be, so she pulled away as much as she could without looking afraid.

"This tracks, they are.."

The sound of boots against the ground made her jump, she lifted her gun at it but someone took it away from her and she once again felt the cold metal against her neck.

"Don't move." Murphy had her grabbed by the hair, her head pulled back at an angle that her neck well exposed.

There were five grounders around them, two were pointing arrows at them, another two had long machetes at their sides and the fifth had nothing at plain sight but Clarke remembered that figure, just as she remembered the knifes she held under her sleeves.

Anya stepped closer and Clarke tried to fight, to move but Murphy's grip kept her still.

"Clarke, Murphy," Her eyes watched her carefully as they always did, her deep voice dangerously calm. "It's nice to see you again."

**As you can see I changed a few, _few_ things here. Any thoughts? love it, hate it, don't care?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Has it ever happened to you that you have what you think it is a great idea but as soon as you start writing it you want to bite your fingers off because it sucks so much and you can't find the words to say what you want and it's so frustrating you would rather smash your computer against the floor and then jump over the little pieces and laugh and cry histerically? No? Just me? Ok...**

**Have a good day people!**

Her heart pounded heavily against her chest, her lungs greedely feeling with air waiting for the moment the knife would slice the flesh. Clarke could feel a drop of hot blood running down her neck, a result of the struggle against Murphy's hold.

_Sick son of a bitch._ She should have never trusted him, not in the slightlest. Now it was too late though she doubted it even matter, they would both be dead soon. Suddenly she remembered Finn, had he been captured too? She wanted to warn him to run back to camp but she was afraid that if she tried the knife would go deeper.

"I did what you wanted!" He said outloud, moving the knife to a better position. "I brought her here! now, why don't you put your arcs down?"

_Me?_

She could see Anya from her estance, her eyes glued on his as she watched him. "Alright." She gestured with her hand and the archers dropped their weapon, and surprinsigly, so did Murphy. Clarke's hand flew to her neck and she stepped away as far as she could from Murphy without alarming the grounders. The cut hadn't been deep she noticed but it would surely get infected if she didn't treat it.

Anya stepped closer, not enough for her to run away but enough to put her on edge.

"I'm sorry we have to meet again under this circumstances," She said. "I'm afraid there was no other choice." The politeness on her voice surprised her.

Clarke stared at her and when she spoke she sounded more brave than she felt. "What do you want?"

"The same as you, peace." That caught her attention. "Your people have proven to be more... resilient than what we had originally thought. Our first plan after you destroyed the bridge had been to attack, again but the circumstances have changed and there is a way for things to work out for both sides."

She looked at Murphy, he would steal glances at her every now and then but his stare was focused on the men. He was afraid.

"How?" Clarke didn't trust her, as far as she knew this was a trap to get them to trust them and then kill them. But the grounders was their biggest threat until winter came, then hunting would be more difficult, staying warm, dry and safe would be an even bigger challange add that to people trying to kill them, their chances were not good. So she listened.

"We are moving our camp south, rejoining other units. The jurney is long and tiresome and our healer is gone. You could replace him, come with us and your people would be spared."

Once the shock of the statement was gone a mild rage replaced it. They never even seaked for this shit and now they had to be _spared? _It was enfuriating and terrifying and not fair, not fair, not fair. "So if I go with you you'd forgive my people, call it a truce and you won't attack us, is that it? Why should I believe that? I mean I can think of a thousand ways for this to be a trap, am I suppossed to believe you'll leave your territory because of a few punches? Why should I believe you?"

"We are not leaving because of you, winter is near and this lands are practically uninhabitable. Besides, your little stunt on the bridge caused a decrease in our numbers and your misiles had done the rest of the job before that. We could engage a war and kill you all before departure but it would take down a few of our people as well, we don't want more casualties." She paused, letting the words sink in. "Since you are the leader we are giving you a choice, come with us and your people live or die along side them."

Clarke stood tall even though she felt like falling. Logic dictated that it was just another plot and that the escenario they were planting, peace, was not real. But the war was real and they knew an attack was inmminent. Was it true or not was something she could not know but, was she willing to try?

She took a step back, her eyes looking anywhere but them. It was a trap, it had to be but either way they would face war, the only chance to avoid that could be this._.. _and they knew it and were using it against it but what for? Why not kill her with the rest?

"It's true." Murphy's voice cut through the hell that was her head. Her head snapped up and she stared at him. "They have been packing up since after they caught me."

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from the traitor." She spit. What would Bellamy do? Tell her that it was a trap and get the hell out of there, not to trust them, not to do this... _Look at what we have accomplished here._

"Wo.. would I get to see my friends again?" God, was really considering this? Shit, she was.

"No, you have now to chose and we'll leave, are you coming?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came from it. If there was a chance...

"I'll do it. I'll go with you." Tears treatened to fall but she kept them in place, she had to stick to her gut, be brave or at least pretend to be. They could all be safe if she did this then it would be worth it.

"Good, you've made a wise choice..." Anya was cut off by Murphy.

"Our deal still stands, I did what you wanted I get to go too." He stepped closer, out of the corner of her eyes Clarke could see the archers raising their bows.

The grounder's leader barely spared him a glance and when she spoke she was looking at Clarke.

"A piece of advice, we don't take betreyals lightly." Before she could realize Murphy had an arrow across his neck. He gasped, fell on his knees as his hands tried desperately to contain the bleeding, his eyes wide with fear and then, he fell and stopped breathing.

_Holy shit._ Clarke stood frozen in place, terrified and horrified. Still, she couldn't say she felt sorry for him.

"Tay." Anya's command brought her out of her stuppor and she watched as one of the men with the knifes picked up his lifeless body and took something from his hand, thin golden strings. Her hair.

"What is he doing?"

"If your people think you died they won't come after you."_ Planting evidence. _She watched as the man tossed the hair around and then put the corpse on his shoulder.

"Time to go." Out of nowhere a grounder appeared behind her and grabbed her. This was it, she closed her eyes, they were going to kill her. She felt her feet leave the ground and wind swirling around her. When she opened her eyes again they were reaching a high branch and the man was strapping her to him. On the ground she saw Anya and two men walking back to the bridge, their feet left no mark, no leaf stirred. The man kept climbing with her. She couldn't move like them, she realized, which would left marks her people could follow.

She could see the camp in the distance, the higher they climbed the more it revealed. There were more people than went she left, little black dots walking around. Smoke was coming out of a newly made smoke house. There were not other grounders on sight besides them but she knew that could easily change. Was this the lasst time she would see them? She preyed to whatever god that would hear her to keep them safe, for the grounders to keep their promise.

She had to believe they would be safe but Clarke couldn't think of what she was leaving behind, she made a choice and had to stick with it, no matter how painful.

She was leaving home.

**If you didn't like it, you should probably stop reading, just a heads up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I want to thank everybody who reviewed and favorited and followed! I hope I won't dissapoint :) So I started college again and you'll see the chapters with plenty of errors (gramatical and what not) that's because it's just me and I can either write or edit but not both so I'm sorry for any incovenience.**

**There is a note at the bottom in case you were wondering about something, maybe you weren't but just in case. Have a good day!**

The camp's wall was made out of logs, pannels of the ship that fell off during landing and afterwards and basically whatever they could find to pull it together. Finn had often found himself watching it, observing the kids that were working on it many of them would get hurt either a cut, a splinter or a bruise and they would all go running to whatever Clarke was to heal them, the blond doctor treated them with a kindness and patience that was admirable.

Bellamy was so proud of that damn wall, a collective achievement he'd say but whenever Finn would gaze upon that flimsy estructure all he could see were some sticks nailed on the ground that could barely stand wind, let alone an attack.

That was not the case that day, finding that wild boar had taken up more time than he thought it would and now he was carrying the dead animal over his shoulder through the dark woods. When the wall became visible it looked taller, stronger and safer and he couldn't help but to smile. He could only see the ground when the dim moon light seeped through the trees and he had tripped more than once. He thought he would be the last one to get back but there were still a few kids coming and going. Good, if he was not the last then probably people didn't worry about him.

Once at the gate one of the guys offered to take the boar inside and he gladly accepted, the thing was heavy.

"Put it with the other boar so that the meats won't get mixed." He instructed.

"This is the only boar we've got, I'll put it with the other big animals." The boy took the animal to a group that was preparing the meat. So Clarke couldn't find the wild boar, shame, he should have been there and find it for her, she had to be dissapointed. He entered the camp and looked around trying to find her, he went to her med bay but she wasn't there, nor working on the smoke house. He was about to go ask Monty when Bellamy's tent caught his eye. There was movement inside and two shadows were visible. _Of course. _He should have known the two leaders were plotting something together. He didn't trust Bellamy and he was more than pissed when Clarke told him she did. Had she done it to make him mad because he had lied to her? He hadn't meant to, he thought he would never see Raven again and Clarke was like a fire strong and bright. He had made a mistake lying to them both but that didn't mean Clarke ahd to go adn put ehr life at the hands of the prepotent idiot.

However, just when he was about to go there someone came out but it wasn't Clarke. _What is she doing there? _Raven left the tent and went to the drop ship, probably to continue making bullets. He watched her go inside and went to look for Monty or Jasper but they were no where in sight. Great, his next option was Bellamy.

He always knew who was where and doing what, that didn't eman that he had to like it. Maybe Clarke was with him, maybe the three of them had been discussing about the grounders upcoming plans. It was possible, more than likely actually. He could imagine the two of them arguing because Bellamy wanted to do something stupid and Clarke wouldn't let him. He was sure that when he went inside the tent he would find them both over one of her maps arguing about the best plan.

Bellamy's naked ass as he put on some pants was definetely not what he would have expected but it was what he found.

"What the fuck!" He pushed the sami naked guy before he had any idea of what was going on and he fell to his knees, his hands stopping his face from hitting the ground.

"God, you're SICK! Fucking sick." He was yelling so much the whole camp and hell, even the grounders might hear him but he didn't care. That sick son of a bitch. He was the camp's slut, they all knew that, he should have known he was a pig. God, had he forced himslef on her? No, she would have fought, she wouldn't have came out of there so calmed, unless , unless he treatened her.

"Hey, hey stop! Let me ex..." He got up and lifted his hands in a peace gesture.

"No! You don't get to explain shit. You're really that fucked up that you'd take advantage of her?"

"Guys, ehm what's going on?" One of the guards, Bellamy's lackey was watching from the tent's entrance, behind him there was a small gathering of curious people.

"I didn't take advantage of her, ok? It's nothing Tom just go back to work."

"Oh no, you don't want this people to kno..."

"FINN!" Raven walked past Tom and into the tent, she was pissed. "Leave us." She told to the men at the door but when he hesitated she went to the makeshift door. "Don't you have work to do instead of sticking your noses into none of your bussiness? Get the hell out of here before you get a double shift." Some people complained, others started arguing but it only took one look from Raven for them all to leave as fast as they could.

"Now, what the hell is going on?"

"He used you!" Finn complained.

"No, he didn't."

"Yes I saw you leaving his tent and when I come inside he's naked. Look, maybe you didn't notice he manipulated you, used you for his..."

"Ok Finn stop just stop, ok? Cuz I'm getting really pissed off. He didn't get me into his bed, I came here out of my own free will to have sex with him."

Now it was Finn's turn to be confused. "No, you'd never do that, why would you?"

The girl lifted her chin. "Why not? I have the right to be with any guy I want, just like you were with Clarke."

She was right and he knew it that was the only reason he didn't argue.

"So, what you did it to get back at me?" He said hurt because that's how he felt now. However Raven did again something unexpected and laughed, not an honest and happy laugh but a bitter one.

"God, no Finn not everything is about you."

"I don't think anything is about me but of all people why would it be him? He's a slut you deserve better."

"You don't get to decide what I deserve...!"

"Ok ok, it's enough!" Bellamy stepped in between the two of them trying to calm them down before things got out of hands. "This is not the time to do this we're in the midle of a war." He paused, waiting for the pair to calm down before turning to Finn.

"Now where is Clarke? There are people looking for her."

"I don't know." Finn shrugged. "I came here because I thought she was here."

"But she came with you from the hunting." Raven stated confused.

"No, we split to follow a boar. Wait, she didn't came yet?!" Something was wrong, Clarke's tracks were fresher she should had caught it hours ago. What if she had gotten hurt?

Bellamy's expression was hard to figure when he stepped in front of Finn, staring at him from above. "You left your partner to fend for herself and didn't even bothered to check her tracks?"

He hated the way he spoke but there was some truth in what he said, he hadn't even thought about it but he was a few feet away, he could have checked and see if she ahd made it back to camp, it was the logical thing to do but the boar weighted so much and it was so dark...

"She wasn't alone, Murphy was with her." He defended himself.

"The psycho? Shit, that's real comforting." He left the tent and the ex couple followed him.

"Hey guys!" He called Monty and Octavia that were carrying more wood. "Have you seen or heard from Clarke or Murphy?"

"No," Ocatvia looked at Finn and was confused. "No, they left with Finn I thought the three would be back together."

"I know of Matt and Gabe that were waiting for her but she hasn't come yet." Monty explained and his face went a little pale. "You think grounders...?"

"Princess is though so no, I don't think so but it won't do harm to check."

"Unless you get killed..."

"I'm coming." Octavia stepped forward. Bellamy looked like he wanted to say no but at the end just nodded.

"I'm coming too, I got the guns." Raven said.

"Well I'm coming too..." Finn stated.

"No, you're injured and tired you'll only slow us down." Bellamy put on a shirt.

"I'm the best tracker!"

"Finn my brother is right, Clarke worked hard to save you, you really want to let it all to waste?"

"Grab your stuff." The leader called Tom to his tent. "I'll meet you guys in five, be ready."

They left but Finn that was still in shock. First Raven now Clarke missing, he knew he shouldn't have let her go with him and with if...? No, he wasn't going to think about that, he couldn't. He hated to be useless but it was true he was really tired and he doubted eh could walk more than to go to his tent and lay down.

**I realize that some people may think that because I left the Raven/Bellamy thing I'll start something between those two especially now that Clarke is gone but let me assure you I won't. I don't think that just because they had sex it has to mean anything or that will fall madly inlove now that they have put their genitals together, it's not how it works (or at least what I think) I just think that Raven wanted to break her bonds with Finn and since she had only been with Finn and was so especial she thought that maybe if she had sex with somebody else it would help but it didn't because it couldn't erase her feelings for him.**

**That's all!**


	7. Author's Note

Hello everybody! I am sorry I haven't been around in a while, truth is I was planning different escenarios for this story to play out but now due to several reasons I'm putting it on Hiatus. I am really sorry if you had been waiting for the next chapter.

Thank you for reading I love you guys! And again, I'm sorry.

Bye guys!


End file.
